


Graduation Night

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why Hello There! I've decided to post my second one-shot. I don't regret it being this one. Enjoy the feels~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Graduation Night

**Author's Note:**

> Why Hello There! I've decided to post my second one-shot. I don't regret it being this one. Enjoy the feels~

It was the night of the Graduation for Samezuka and Sousuke decided to ditch it. He didn’t want to Graduate and move on with his life. What was he suppose to do with his life anyways? His dream was already completed thanks to Rin. He didn’t have a future. He didn’t have anyone to depend on. Rin would be off to Australia in a few weeks and he would be left dealing with his shoulder and everything else alone. The brunette sighed softly as he slipped into the shallow end of  the Samezuka pool and just sat there in the pool, watching the water around him. Oh, how he wished he could swim right now but he didn’t think he could handle the pain this time. He frowned as he glanced over at his right shoulder. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be so careless? He clenched his fist as he looked away, watching the water again. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the edge of the pool, slowly unclenching his fist as he let out another sigh. He just stayed like that, enjoying the silence and the water until he heard someone open the door, opening his eyes to reveal a certain maroon-haired male walking over to him.

 

“What do you want, Rin?” The brunette asked as he climbed out of the pool, sitting with his feet in the water and watching the water flow. He didn’t dare to look at his best friend. He already knew the reason that his best friend was doing here. He was suspecting him to come but not right now. Rin clicked his tongue as he kneeled down next to the brunette and placed a hand on the brunette’s left shoulder. “Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m here for!” He scowled, looking at Sousuke’s reflection through the water. The brunette shrugged off Rin’s hand as he glared over at Rin. “Just leave me alone, Rin! I’m in no mood for that stupid Graduation!” He shouted. The maroon-haired male clenched his fist and stood up. “I’m not going to leave you alone! You’re coming with me to that Graduation if it’s the last thing i ever did! Your father’s there, Sousuke! Don’t you want him to see you graduate?!” He shouted as well.

 

Sousuke scrunched up his nose at the mention of his father. He never been there for him not even for his shoulder surgery. He only payed for it and that’s it. His father doesn’t give a damn about him ever since middle school but of course, Rin never knew about that. “No!” He shouted and removed his feet from the water as he stood up as well, looking at the maroon-haired male. “I don’t want to go to that damn Graduation. Just go back yourself.” He hissed, crossing his arms. 

Rin glared at the brunette. “I refuse to go back myself! Why don’t you want to go?!” He asked, placing his hands on Sousuke’s shoulders. Sousuke shrugged off the maroon-haired male’s hands again and sighed, uncrossing his arms. “You have a future after this, Rin. I don’t! I have nothing!” He yelled, looking away from him. 

 

Rin scowled and grabbed Sousuke’s left arm, pulling him closer. “Idiot! I said I’d wait for you! You do have a future... With me.” He hissed. The brunette frowned and looked at the other male. “You shouldn’t wait for me.. I’m not joining you in Australia..” He muttered, looking into Rin’s red eyes. Rin’s eyes widen for a moment before showing a glint of sadness and hurt. “Why?” He whispered, letting go of Sousuke’s arm. Sousuke sighed softly, looking away. “My shoulder’s never going to get better.. There’s no point in you waiting on nothing.” He mumbled. Rin teared up and cupped Sousuke’s cheeks, turning it towards him. “It is going to get better.. It’ll take time and I will wait for you.. No matter how long.” He muttered, pulling the brunette down and pressing their lips together. 

 

Sousuke’s eyes widen for a moment before placing his hands on Rin’s chest, pushing him away. “Rin, Don’t do this. Don’t wait for me. Don’t do any of this. As much as i love you, Rin, I can’t do this. I don’t want to break your heart.” He mumbled, grabbing Rin’s wrists and pulling them away from his face, holding them for a brief moment before letting go of them and started to walk away from the maroon-haired male. Rin frowned and grabbed the brunette’s wrist before he could get any further, spinning him around and pulling him close. “Sousuke. You won’t break my heart. I know you won’t. I love you too and I’ll wait for you forever if i had to. I’m not going to let you throw away your future just because your shoulder is injured. Just keep going to physical therapy and then join me in Australia once your shoulder is completely healed.” He whispered, staring into Sousuke’s teal eyes. The brunette bit his lower lip and nodded slowly, returning Rin’s gaze. “Alright, I promise I’ll continue going to physical therapy but I can’t promise that i’ll join you in Australia..” He muttered. 

 

Rin frowned and nodded, letting go of Sousuke’s wrist. “Alright, I guess that’s fine. You’ll at least think about it, right?” He asked, tilting his head. Sousuke bit his lower lip and shook his head slowly. “I can’t promise that I will.. Just don’t bother waiting for me, okay?” He whispered. Rin felt tears roll down his cheek as he nodded once again slowly. “Alright, I won’t then..” He whispered, placing his head on the brunette’s left shoulder, burying his head in his neck as he cried. Sousuke sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist. “I’m sorry.. Rin. I just don’t want you to have your hopes up for nothing..” He mumbled. Rin nodded slowly, looking up at the brunette. “It’s fine, Sousuke. I get it.” He placed his hands on Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke bit his lower lip as he leaned down, pressing his lips against the other’s lips softly. Rin closed his eyes and returned the kiss slowly. 

  
Sousuke pulled away slowly. “You should go back to the graduation. Your name should be called by now.” He mumbled. The maroon-haired male opened his eyes and smiled sadly. “Alright.. I’ll see you around, Sousuke.” He muttered, removing his hands from the brunette’s neck and wiping his tears. The brunette nodded slowly, stepping out of Rin’s way. “Yeah...” He mumbled. The maroon-haired male frowned at the answer and kissed the brunette’s cheek before walking past him. Sousuke turned around, watching as his best friend and possible lover leave through the door. He let out a sigh as he sat down with his legs in the water. He just pushed away his possible lover from his life. He pulled his legs out of the water and held onto them. Rin didn’t deserve that. He should go after him. He could possible have a future with Rin. He shook his head and rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes. No. He doesn’t deserve Rin. He didn’t have a future. At least that’s what he told himself as tears rolled down his cheeks. 


End file.
